Valentine's Fun
by Ring-Babe
Summary: Dean and Jo get talking about Valentine's and everyone's plans.
1. Got Plans?

**(This Starts out with Dean and Jo on MSN) Febary 10**

***Dean **has signed in*

**Dean says: **Jo?

**Hunter Bitch says: **Hey Dean. How are you?

**Dean says: **Great. Just finished a case. How are you?

**Hunter Bitch says: **Im good.

**Dean says: **thats good. so?

**Hunter Bitch says: **So. . . Any Valentine's day hookups planned?

**Dean says: **haha no. Girls are too clingy on Valentine's day. Sam can handle that so of course he has a date that night. you?

**Hunter Bitch says: **Hanging at the roadhouse probaly have the day off work.

**Dean says: **why? Its not a big holiday.

**Hunter Bitch says: **When my mom and dad were dating and my mom was working here for my grandparents my dad closed it one Valentine's and made her a candle-lit dinner and stuff and proposed. My dad closed the roadhouse and made her that same dinner every year. Became a tradition it is closed on Valentine's day.

**Dean says: **Sounds romantic.

**Hunter Bitch says: **Yeah I think it is.

**Dean says: **So you don't have a date?

**Hunter Bitch says: **haha nope. I am a loner like every year.

**Dean says: **You never had a date on Valentine's day?

**Hunter Bitch says: **I did a couple years ago but he left early he said to go on a hunt , ends up he was actually going on another date with my friend.

**Dean says: **Oh. I'm sorry.

**Hunter Bitch says: **Its fine, I got over it.

**Dean says: **So your mom going out Valentine's?

**Hunter Bitch says: **Yes actually. Guess who asked her on a date?

**Dean says: **Ash?

**Hunter Bitch says: **haha No but he also has a date with this chick Lindsey. My mom and . . . BOBBY.

**Dean says: **Your mom is dating Bobby?

**Hunter Bitch says:** Well it is their first date, I think.

**Dean says: **Wow, I am happy Bobby is getting some.

**Hunter Bitch says: **DEAN! thats my mother you are talking about.

**Dean says: **Come on Jo. Be happy for the old lady. maybe it will make her more happy and relaxed.

**Hunter Bitch says: **I don't want to think of my mom doing anything like that.

**Dean says: **Fine. So you are staying at the roadhouse alone on Valentine's.

**Hunter Bitch says: **Yeah.

**Dean says: **Well I will be alone to so. .

**Hunter Bitch says: **So?

**Dean says: **So you should come on here and me and you can talk and keep eachother occupied.

**Hunter Bitch says: **Sounds like a plan :)

**Dean says: **Unless you find a date then I will understand.

**Hunter Bitch says: **LOL I dont think I will find one so talk to you then.

**Dean says: **Oh shit, Sam needs his laptop.

**Hunter Bitch says: **why are you on his?

**Dean says: **Porn site had a virus. dont go on

**Hunter Bitch says: **hmm good to know Dean. I will remember that.

**Dean says: **Just trying to save your computer. Good Night Jo. I will text you.

**Hunter Bitch says: **Okay. talk to you then. have a good night

**Dean says: **Umm Jo? Can I be honest with you.

**Hunter Bitch says: **yeah

**Dean says: **Your mom is totally going to sleep with Bobby after I give him tips.

**Hunter Bitch says: **GOOD NIGHT DEAN! I hate you

***Hunter Bitch **has signed out*

**Dean says: **haha Love you too Jo.


	2. A date?

**(Sam and Jo are on MSN) Febuary 13**

**Sam Winchester says: **Hey Jo. How are you?

**Hunter Bitch says:** Good, you?

**Sam Winchester says: **I am great thanks.

**Hunter Bitch says:** You working a case?

**Sam Winchester says: **Yes actually. But it is just a spirit case, nothing to intresting.

**Hunter Bitch says:** Well that's good. How is Dean?

**Sam Winchester says: **He is good, went to the store for something.

**Hunter Bitch says:** oh cool.

**Sam Winchester says: **By the way, Happy early Valentine's day.

**Hunter Bitch says:** Thanks Sam, you too.

**Sam Winchester says: **Do you have any plans?

**Hunter Bitch says:** Nope just going to be chatting on here. You?

**Sam Winchester says: **Yeah, with this girl, Chantal, that I met at the library last week.

**Hunter Bitch says:** Oh yeah Dean told me you had a date.

**Sam Winchester says: **He did?

**Hunter Bitch says: **Yeah. Probaly just happy one of you are going to have a date for tomorrow.

**Sam Winchester says: **Suprisingly for the first time I can remember Dean has a date for tomorrow too.

**Hunter Bitch says:** Oh he has a Valentine's day date?

**Sam Winchester says: **Yes. After he told me that he wont ever go out on Valentine's cause the girls are too clingy.

**Hunter Bitch says:** Haha Sounds like Dean.

**Sam Winchester says: **Well anyways hope your Valentine's is good.

**Hunter Bitch says:** Yours too.

**Sam Winchester says: **I have to get back to work, Dean wants this case done tonight so that tomorrow he doesnt have to worry about the case while he is with this chick.

**Hunter Bitch says:** Oh okay. Talk to you later Sam.

**Sam Winchester says: **Bye Jo.

***Sam Winchester** has signed out*****


End file.
